Pokemon UCN
The Pokemon UCN is a version of the Ultimate Custom Night with Pokemon. Mechanics Pikachu: Pikachu sits in the Gaming Room, playing Pokemon: Let's Go, Pikachu! on his Nintendo Switch. Now unlike Toy Freddy, he can actually play games. But that doesn't mean you should ignore him. His Switch runs on power. If it runs out, you're gonna have one angry Pikachu coming to kill you. He is prohibited from using his electrical powers inside the building. The player must charge up the power to keep him happy. Snivy: Attacks from the left door. Shut the door or she will kill you. Oshawott: Attacks from the right door. Shut the door or he will kill you. Jigglypuff: Sings karaoke in the Studio. However, if she stops singing, you have to change the type of music quickly. Change it too early or don't change it will result in her coming to kill you. Charizard: Stomps around the building. When you hear him approaching, close the door he is at. Otherwise, he will burn you with his Flamethrower attack. Mewtwo: Prefers to keep to himself (I know he's genderless, I don't care), but hates being seen. If he appears in the office, you have to look at him until he leaves (opposite of in Team Rocket HQ). Otherwise, you will die. Espurr: Randomly appears in the office. You must quickly put on the mask to scare him off. Otherwise, you will be jumpscared. Meowth: Prefers to stay in the Team Rocket room, creating statues of Jessie and James. However, he needs building supplies. The player must buy supplies for him from the Store. He will tell you what he wants. If you don't, he will take your life. Eevee: Crawls through the vents. If you hear her say her name, quickly close the vent door. Otherwise, cute will kill you (literally). Wobbuffet: Randomly appears in the office. The player must quickly play an audio lure to scare him off. Otherwise, they will die. Greninja: Personally, my favorite Pokemon. He will hide in the shadows with only his eyes visible. If you see him, you must click on his eyes to get rid of him. Otherwise, he will kill you. He's out for revenge for that Smash Trailer where everyone thought he was Mewtwo. Idiots, didn't you see the Water Shuriken? I mean I saw it, but I didn't say anything because at that time, I didn't even know he existed. Banette: Stays in his music box that must be constantly wound. If it runs out, you will die. Missingno: Randomly appears in the office. The player must click the jam signal button to get rid of him. Otherwise, they will go "missing" next. Heh. No? You need to shut... Okay. Rayquaza: Sleeps next to the player. If he wakes up, the player must quickly turn on the Global Music Box to put him back to sleep. Otherwise, they will die. Lucario: Randomly appears in the doorway. The player must lock him out or they will be jumpscared. Incineroar: He's here in honor of his inclusion in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He will appear in the office and send you into a boxing ring. You must press the buttons to dodge his attacks. Otherwise, they will die. Pichu: Finally returns in Smash Ultimate after only appearing in Melee. Anyways, he crawls through the ducts. The player must shut the duct he comes through or they will die by cute. Venusaur: Will lower his vines from the top and bottom to strangle the player. The player must quickly turn on the Heater to get rid of him. Otherwise, they will die. Lapras: Will swim around in the water going to the office. The player must shut off the water entrance to prevent her from jumpscaring them. Electrode: If he appears in the office, the player must turn on the Power A/C to get rid of him. Otherwise, they will be blown up. Category:Games